


Here You Come Again

by swifts_creek



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, making breakfast, to Dolly Parton Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swifts_creek/pseuds/swifts_creek
Summary: Patrick makes breakfast and serenades David with a Dolly Parton song. Just some domestic fluff for you.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	Here You Come Again

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I just really like this song. That's why I wrote this. I hope you like it :)
> 
> Inspired by Dolly Parton's "Here You Come Again," and that's where the title is from, too... in case that wasn't... clear.

Sunday mornings were a warm affair in the Brewer-Rose Cottage. They started with sun flooding through the windows, sans alarms, slow, lazy, and definitely with a blowjob. Patrick would eventually pull himself out of bed first, leaving David to bask in the glow of an orgasm in their (finally) king sized bed. David twists himself in their sheets until he hears their Sunday morning playlist and smells the turkey bacon in the oven.

He makes his way downstairs, making sure that the duvet he’s wrapped in doesn’t drag on the floor. He’s greeted by a sight he’s seen hundreds of times at this point, yet it’s just as exciting as the first time. His husband, his gorgeous husband of three years, is shaking his little hips while he flips pancakes. Their playlist is on Maggie Roger’s “Love You For A Long Time,” and Patrick is bopping up and down to the music, singing to himself as David comes down the stairs.

David thought it was absolutely adorable that the kids at the high school introduced him to young, new, artists. When Patrick helped Jocelyn direct _Into the Woods_ at the high school during the winter months, he wasn’t expecting his husband to make any actual connections with the kids. However, his dorky, loving husband (with a heart as big as his eyes) was now officially directing the plays and musicals at the school, with Jocelyn as his assistant director. Patrick had rehearsals from 3:30-6:15 four days a week, so David was closing the store and making (grabbing) dinner most nights. 

Patrick come home most nights with new music interests and slag words to teach David. It kept them young. Maggie Rogers was one of these new music interests. They had tried Billie Eilish. David liked her but Patrick thought she was too edgy.

Patrick flips a pancake into the air as he shimmies, dancing over to David once he’s seated across the counter from him.

“Good morning, my love.” Patrick says, leaning across the counter to kiss David’s cheek as he places a fresh cup of coffee in front of him.

“Good morning, baby.” David gives him an honest to goodness kiss while Patrick is still suspended on the counter, his feet barely touching the ground. Patrick shakes his little hips before he jumps down, going back to his dancing.

He did this often. Sometimes he just couldn’t listen to music without grooving along to it. He step-touches around the kitchen, letting his hips guide his way, arms shimmying as he goes. David loves this sight. He loves when Patrick gets so entranced by a song that he lets himself sway and dance. He wonders if Patrick even knows that he’s doing it. He wonders if Patrick knows the effect it has on him.

Back at his pan, Patrick is singing. He bops up and down, singing _“And in the morning when you wake me up, I know that forever could never be enough. I feel it in my body, know it in my mind. Oh I, I’m gonna love you for a long time.”_ He step-touches over to the oven, pulling out the turkey bacon. He spins carefully, all the while shaking his ass, and places it on the stove. He turns to David again, seductively pulling off the oven-mitt and throwing it over his shoulder. 

He waves his arm crazily in front of him as he dances over to David. His wild arms settle on David shoulders, anchoring him, as he sings the outro of the song. _“For a long, long, long time. I’m gonna love you for a long time.”_ He settles in between David’s thighs, David arms pulling him close as Patrick presses a million kisses into his neck. He hums along to the songs in between pecks.

Patrick is wiggling in David’s embrace as the song dies down. David wishes his husband would stop jostling him around, but he loves when Patrick get’s like this. He loves when he gets so excited about life, and love, and music, that he just can’t keep still.

Maggie’s light “hoo-hoo-hoo’s” fade in to silence, and for a split second all is calm. That is, however, until Dolly Parton’s “Here You Come Again” blares through their speaker. As soon as the piano instrumental starts up, Patrick is shimmying out of David’s embrace. David desperately wants him to stay in his arms, warm in his hold forever. However, he’s not too terribly sad about watching Patrick’s delicious ass sway away from him.

Patrick turns, snapping and kicking his legs out to the beat of the music. He sings _“Here you come again, just when I’ve begun to get myself together. You waltz right in the door, just like you’ve done before.”_ He dances around until he’s back in David’s space. He punctuates the line _“And wrap my heart ‘round your little finger”_ with kisses on the beats.

David smiles and sways in his seat, giving in to Patrick’s little dances. Patrick swings around the kitchen and fixes their plates as he sings the next verse. Dolly Parton sings about lying pretty lies, and wondering how she came to doubt the subject of the song. Patrick gently tugs the plate over to the counter and sets the plate in front of David and his own spot. However, he doesn’t stop and sit. He keeps going.

He wraps his arms around David, his chest against David’s back while he runs his fingertips over David’s chest. He sings _“All you gotta do is smile that smile,”_ and leans up to kiss David’s cheek, _“And there go all my defenses. Just leave it up to you and in a little while,”_ he steps away from David to step-touch around the kitchen. He lays himself out boldly, taking up so much space in their little kitchen and belts _“You’re messing up my mind and filling up my senses!”_

David laughs, his little husband could make himself so big when he wanted to be. Patrick was, obviously, the smaller of the two, and he often liked to play into that. He liked when he was under David, his husband draped upon him, covering him up. He liked when David leaned on his shoulder, threw his arm around him, rested his chin on his shoulder. He liked being smaller than David. However, Patrick could be big.

David was always amazed how is compact partner could make himself big and bold whenever he wanted to. His husband commanded a stage, whether he was performing in a musical or giving a presentation about Rose Apothecary projections. Patrick filled up a room when he was feeling extremely confident or cocky. His shoulders got broad and chest puffed out whenever he knew he was doing something David liked and approved of. And Patrick got big in the bedroom. Sometimes David just let Patrick take the reins, and _my God,_ was that great for David. To just fully submit to whatever plans his husband had. He loved it, it drove him crazy.

Right now, Patrick had his chest puffed out, arms stretched out wide as he sang to his husband. In a quick contrast, Patrick scrunches his body up, his shoulders coming in on himself before he bursts open again, snapping his fingers as he waltzes over to David. He invades his space again, singing _“Here you come again, looking better than a body has a right to.”_ David’s heart flutters.

They played the same playlist every Sunday. It was part of their routine. And every Sunday, Patrick sang the Dolly Parton ballad to David as if it were the first time telling David he loved him. It was reverent and passionate, yet he lined it with an edge of sexiness. That line in particular earned Patrick’s emphasis. He said it to David a lot, “here you come again, looking better than a body has a right to.” Whenever David was looking particularly dashing to Patrick (which was fairly often), he’d pull his husband close and whisper the lyric into David’s neck. It always made David blush.

David traps Patrick in his blanket with him. He didn’t want Patrick to leave him anymore. Patrick sings into his chest, _“And shaking me up so that all I really know is here you come again, and here I go.”_ During the interlude of the song, Patrick aggressively moves his shoulders and hips to move David along with him while they are cocooned together in the duvet.

They sway in tandem, taking the last chorus together. They steal kisses in between lines, Patrick harmonizing with David’s light singing. They go back and forth, trading “ _here you come again”_ and _“here I go”_ in the space between them until the space is no more.

Upon further inspection, David finds that Patrick was having his raspberry leaf bliss tea from DAVIDsTEA for breakfast. It was one of David’s favorite’s to taste on Patrick’s mouth. His husband tastes fresh and faintly of tart raspberry, with a hint of a sweet, sweet, vanilla on his lips. He smiles and pulls away as Dolly Parton fades into Harry Style’s “Golden.” David pinches Patrick’s ass, causing his husband to jump away. He swats the spot he just pinched, craning his neck to kiss Patrick one more time. _  
_

"We should eat the delicious breakfast you’ve prepared for us before it gets cold.” David tells him, running his thumb over Patrick’s cheek. Patrick chases the thumb with his lips, and then takes his place next to David, tucking into his meal.

Patrick leans his shoulder into David’s as they eat and steals maple syrupy kisses as the morning slips away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are Always Appreciated :)


End file.
